


Pasión de Bailar

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Drunk in Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Castiel, Blame Antonio Banderas, College Student Dean, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean rolled his eyes “Oh come on, Cas. It’s not even my kind of music, but you said yourself that you dance ballroom. We’re in a ballroom, where ballroom music is being played.” He tilted his head to the side “Or are you too scared?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasión de Bailar

“Hold on, lemme just get this straight one more time. You wanna take me out on a date, but not just any other date, you want me to be your date to an awards ceremony for your new book?” 

Castiel shifted nervously “Essentially, yes?” 

Dean eyed him “How formal we talkin’?” 

Castiel nodded. “Suit and tie formal, I suppose. I can provide some dress wear for you, if you’d like?” 

“You know that just because I’m a part-time stripper, it doesn’t make me a hooker, right? This isn’t Pretty Woman, Cas.” 

Air caught in Castiel’s throat, making him choke “Jesus Christ! I am well aware of that thank you!” He wheezed. 

“I was just making sure!” Dean defended 

“I want you to go because I would like to take you out. On a date. With me. To-” 

“Yes!” 

“-gether.” Castiel finished “Yes?” 

Dean cleared his throat, trying to get back his nonchalant posture “Yeah, I mean. It’ll be fun.” 

Castiel stood straighter, a wide grin spread on his face “It’s a date then. I’ll pick you up at seven sharp.” Luckily his cell phone rang, saving Castiel from wanting to kiss Dean in the middle of his office. “I have to take this, see you tonight?” 

Dean grinned “See you tonight, _Professor_.” He drawled over his shoulder, slinking out. 

“Did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes.” Gabriel rushed, once Castiel answered the call. 

“He said yes-” Castiel was cut off by his brother’s screeches of joy “How did you know I was asking him?” 

“I may or may not have bribed your colleague next door with ice cream to let me use his office or an hour or two...” 

“Gabriel! You know Doug has diabetes!” 

Castiel could hear Gabriel rolling his eyes “Which is why I bought him _sugar-free_ ice cream, duh Cas. Sooo, what time do you want me to come over?” 

“Come over for what?” 

“To get you ready for the big date! I can provide styling tips and copious 

amounts of wine.” 

It was Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes “You’re making this sound like some sort of stereotypical gay hen party.” 

“Castiel, I am a middle aged costume designer dating a younger part time exotic dancer and student. I am the most stereotypically gay man and I am damn proud of it. Now I will meet you at your abode around five or six; we will drink some champagne and be merry. Samuel is going to be helping his brother. See you in a jiff!” The dial tone rang in Castiel’s ear. He would very much deny it if someone accused him of doing a quick happy dance in his office, even if it was true. 

***

“The gray one?” Sam squinted his eyes, but shook his head “No, the other gray one.” 

Dean held up two suits in front of him “They’re both fucking gray, Sammy! Just pick one!” 

Their roommate Meg grunted and stomped over to his closet, piling outfits into her hands “Gimme that and here are those.” She dumped the clothes into Dean’s hands “Now, Moose and I will be in the living room while you change. You’re gonna wanna wear the black shoes I bought you for your birthday with that.” She grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him out the door. 

[Several long minutes later, Dean finally reappeared in the living room dressed in a fitted dark maroon colored suit, paired with a charcoal dress shirt, a checkered skinny tie, and chromed out wing-tipped shoes.](http://imgur.com/biVzyeE) “I feel like One Direction.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as Meg snorted “Shut up, you look hot, Winchester. All you gotta do is smile and look pretty next to your man for the paps.” 

He isn’t _my man_.” Dean mumbled. 

“Yet” Sam added, tossing his brother a beer from the fridge “He isn’t your man yet. But he will be soon.” 

Dean uncapped the beer, chugging it in one go “Yet.” He repeated. 

***

“Oh, Cassie. You look perfect.” Gabriel spoke as he finished the final, artfully disheveled, touches on Castiel’s hair. 

His brother turned him to face the mirror “I look like a mafia boss, Gabriel.” [The black suit fitted him nicely, hugging the right places. Gabriel had paired it with a matching dress shirt and shoes, finishing off with a cobalt blue tie.](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/07/31/article-2181380-144CDE2E000005DC-2_634x941.jpg) “It’s too much black.” 

“Nonsense, Castiel. You can never go wrong with black, listen to me for once.” Gabriel picked off the imaginary lint from his brother’s shoulders before flitting off “What time do you have to pick him up?” 

“Seven sharp, he’s living with Sam. So it’s not far from here.” 

“Do you need a driver?” His brother asked from the kitchen 

Castiel shook his head “I’d feel too pompous, he already made a _Pretty Woman_ joke when I asked him, I wouldn’t want to give him more ammunition. I can just take my car, it’s fine.” 

“Alright, little brother. It’s show time, go get ‘em.” He brought two flutes filled with shimmering champagne “May your tonight be merry and may you get fucked. _Prost!_ ” He toasted. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and grinned “ _A la votre_ ” the brothers clinked their glasses and quickly down their drink. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!’ Gabriel slapped his brother’s rear as he ushered him out the door. 

***

Sure enough, at seven o’clock, a sharp knock sounded on the Winchesters’ door. Dean rushed into his bedroom, leaving Sam to answer the door, with Meg chasing after him. 

He could hear Sam greet him with a muffled _“Hey, Cas.”_

“Oh god, he’s here.” Dean’s eyes widened. “I’m gonna fuck this up.” 

Meg smushed Dean’s face between her hands “You listen to me, Winchester. You are going to wine and dine that man so hard, do you understand me? You will be a perfect gentleman and smile for those cameras.” She shoved his overcoat into his hands as she practically pushed him out the door “Go. You got this.” 

“Hey! I’m goi- _oh_.” Dean stopped short, staring at Castiel. The blush that rose on the man’s cheeks was so downright gorgeous that Dean promised himself he’d try to make Castiel blush as often as he could. “You look... _whoa_.” And there was that blush again. 

“Hello, Dean. You look quite impressive, yourself.” Castiel managed to smile. 

“Now, I want him home by 1 AM, Castiel.” Sam said sternly, a joking grin on his face. 

“Look how fast our son is growing up.” Meg sighed proudly. 

“Feels like just last week, he learned to go to the bathroom by himself.” Sam wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. 

“I hate you both” Dean growled, practically shoving Castiel out the door. 

_“MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION, BOYS!”_ Meg yelled after them as the door slammed shut. 

“Sorry, they’re super embarrassing.” 

Castiel smiled “They care very much about you. Also, I have Gabriel as a brother, remember? I’m sure if our roles were reversed, he would have had a confetti cannon ready and everything.” 

“He has one of those?!” 

“Handmade, but he only uses it for special occasions. I believe the last time it was used was when our little cousin Alfie lost his virginity.” 

Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter as they descended down the stairs 

“Oh, I forgot how much of a little shit Gabe could be.” 

Castiel felt a glow of pride at making Dean laugh. He raced over to the passenger side of the car and quickly opened the door for the other man. 

Dean simply smirked at the gesture and slid inside the car. 

“1956 Thunderbird, not a bad ride for a professor.” Dean commented once Castiel settled inside. “Didn’t peg you as a classic car guy.” 

“You of all people shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover, Dean.” Castiel grinned as the engine roared to life. 

***

“Hey, guys! It’s Elle from the E! Network. I’m here with Castiel Novak, three times New York Bestseller! Welcome back to the Golden Quill Awards, you’re looking quite well. Are you excited to be here again?” A young, bubbly reporter asked. 

“Yes, of course! It’s such an honor to be invited back. I’m glad that the hosts consider me a good enough to return.” Castiel responded, smiling bright for the camera. 

“So, tell us about your new book! It’s the third installment of your mythology series correct?” 

“Correct, yes. So at the end of book two, Jude figured out that her visions and dreams were actually memories of her past life as the Goddess Artemis; the murders that have occurred have been executed by the same people that Jude has been running from her whole life. Now at this point, she’s trying to balance staying alive and trying to keep her upcoming powers at bay. She’ll encounter new characters and the beginning of her new objective will be very clear from the start.” He explained, spewing the same speech he had practiced beforehand. 

“Ooo, sounds exciting! I hope the next installment comes out soon!” 

Castiel’s agent swooped in and shooed him back on the carpet for pictures “Bring your boy over, he’ll be good for pictures.” Pamela advised. 

Castiel nodded over to Dean to join him “Time for you to flaunt your looks.” He teased. 

Dean rolled his eyes fondly as cameras flashed left and right. It was a surreal experience; he had only watched events like this from his television and now he was living it. He looked at Castiel, who was in his own element right now. The man next to him smiled and waved at the cameras like he had been doing his whole life and Dean felt in awe of him at this moment as a slow smile spread across his face. 

“Come on, boys. Time to mingle.” Pamela ushered them off the carpet and inside the massive convention center. 

***

“Why hello, Castiel. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” An accented voice came behind him. 

Castiel took a deep breath “Crowley” Dean had never seen a faker smile his entire life “You look well.” 

The British man smiled, making Dean’s skin crawl “Not as well as you, Castiel. I always did like this shade of blue on you.” He ran a finger down Castiel’s tie. A spark of jealousy sprouted in the pit of Dean’s stomach 

“Congratulations on your nomination; another year, another award, right?” Crowley’s eyes flickered over to Dean “And who might you be?” 

“This is Dean, he’s my-” 

“I’m his boyfriend.” Dean grinned, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist and extending his hand “Nice to meet you.” 

Crowley’s smile flickered “Fergus Crowley, pleasure.” He shook Dean’s hand, a little harder than he should have “I didn’t know you were in a relationship, Castiel.” 

“We’ve been together for some time. The ceremony is about to start, if you’ll excuse us.” Castiel smiled and lead Dean away “Thank you for that, really.” 

“Any time, guy was givin’ me the major jeebes. Was he an ex?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes “He wishes. We worked together for an article once and he hasn’t stopped trying to get with me since.” 

“I mean, I don’t blame him. You’re gorgeous.” Dean smirked. 

“Oh shut up.” Castiel gave him a light jab on the shoulder, but felt his cheeks heat up anyway. “Come on, it’s about to start.” 

Castiel always hated these award ceremonies; it’s always the same shit, just a different carpet. 

He graciously accepted his award with a smile and a speech he had rehearsed for hours “Thank you very much, my esteemed colleagues. I’d like to thank my family who have supported me and I’d like to thank my publishers for putting up with my author bullshit.” The crowd chuckled. He locked eyes with Dean “And I’d also like to thank a very special person who has recently come into my life; thank you for pushing me out of my comfort zone and for showing me that life doesn’t always go the way we planned.” Dean couldn’t help the rush of butterflies he felt in his stomach as he watched Castiel walk off the stage, his award in hand 

“No one has flirted like that with me before, Big Shot.” 

Castiel rolled eyes and smiled “I was being serious, you know.” 

Dean reached for his hand “I know.” He suddenly heard music erupt from the back of the room “Wait, is that a dance floor?” He craned his neck to see. 

“Yeah, they usually have the after-party in the back, since it’s so big. Why?” Dean had a wicked gleam in his eyes “Oh, no. Dean, no. I don’t dance like you.” 

Dean rolled his eyes “Oh come on, Cas. It’s not even my kind of music, but you said yourself that you dance ballroom. We’re in a ballroom, where ballroom music is being played.” He tilted his head to the side “Or are you too scared?” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes “Are you daring me to dance, Dean?” 

Dean got up from his seat and walked behind Castiel, gripping his 

shoulders “Double dog dare you.” He whispered in the man’s ear. 

There’s one thing you should know about Castiel Alexander Novak, he never backs down from a dare; especially a double dog dare. He had one shaved off half of his hair because Michael had dared him, much to the dismay of his mother; he was 20 at the time with a job interview the next day. 

Castiel slowly stood up and took Dean’s hand, leading him to the dance floor with a determined look in his eyes. Once they were in the middle of the floor, Castiel turned to him, loosening up his tie and flicking it to the side “Care for something a little more robust?” 

A Cheshire smile curled on Dean’s lips, doing the same “Only if you can catch up, Cas.” 

The older man strode over to the live band, whispering in the leader’s ear. The leader smile and nodded eagerly. 

Castiel walked back over and stood across from Dean, shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “You know it’s not too late to call this off, save yourself the embarrassment.” 

Dean grinned as he mimicked Castiel’s actions “You wish, Ballroom.” 

“Bring it, Twinkle-toes.” 

[The music started slow and sultry as the pair circled around each other, like lions taunting their prey. They flung other, their arms linking, bodies slotting together perfectly. Castiel rolled Dean out, spinning him quickly before grasping him; legs parted, Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, grasping the his free hand with the other and pulling their bodies together slowly-almost teasingly. Their foreheads touched slightly before Cas moved them into a spin, Dean’s leg around his waist. Dean leaned back and tried not to smile at the crowd around them. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lAKlYTQVKY)

[_"Asi se baila el tango...”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lAKlYTQVKY)

[

The couple moved as if they were playing a never-ending game of cat and mouse, taunting and teasing each other. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s back; hands gripping his chest as he slid his leg up Castiel’s thigh. Castiel quickly pushed him away to chase him down. Dean scurried backwards, kneeling with his arm raised, wicked gleam still burning in his eyes. The dark haired man gripped him by the nape of his neck, lifting him up and spinning him around; bending him backwards then quickly snapping him back up and pressing his chest to Dean’s back. 

_“Pasión de bailar, tango.”_

The music crescendoed as the pair spun one final time, ending with Dean wrapped around Castiel’s waist, his hands gripping dark tufts of hair.

](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lAKlYTQVKY)

The room roared with applause and Castiel could see flashes from the photographers in his peripheral vision, but all he could concentrate on was the rise and fall of Dean’s chest against his own and how green the man’s eyes were. 

Dean licked his lips and finally spoke “Really, you went with _Twinkle-toes?_ ” 

“Oh, shut up, Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes, clashing their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> [You're welcome](http://theasgardianmexican.tumblr.com)


End file.
